halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Second Battle of Mombasa
Untitled That other page was deleted awfully fast...we should've merged some stuff! =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:55, 15 September 2007 (UTC) BTW! do we know if the battle has been won yet? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 18:00, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :thanks. I wrote the other one, but it was redirected to Battle of Mombasa, which had none of this stuff in it. But this is way better than my newbie writeup. And the battle was definitely won, thanks to the Chief - we just haven't been told how or why yet. Maybe the Elite come riding in on winged horses, raining death from above!!! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 00:46, 16 September 2007 (UTC) *Is anyone else bothered by the fact that this battle can't possibly have happened? If we ignore the Halo 3 promo stuff's dubious level of canonicity, what about the fact that Mombasa was utterly wiped out when Regret's Carrier jumped, and that as soon as the Covenant returned, they began digging where the city once stood. The 95 Headhunter (radio) (mission log) 20:30, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Its annoying me as well, i've been meanning to put 'canonicty in doubt' tag on all believe articles. Its possible that the battle took place during the time of the comics. And also, the portal site is no where near Mombasa. Its outside of Voi, under the Tsavo River/lake. --Ajax 013 20:49, 22 November 2007 (UTC) It should be noted that the battle of vio could be part of the Second Battle of Mombasa just like the battle of Normandy is part of the battle of France in WW2--MCDBBlits 05:01, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :It was only a loose comparison and don't delete someone post because you don't under stand it--MCDBBlits 21:35, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Hmmm, probs wasn't focusing too much on peoples poor theories that day, i msut of thought it was on the page xD. However, your analogy makes no sense. Normandy is a region in the country of France. Voi and Mombasa are two cities in the country of Kenya. --Ajax 013 22:49, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll admit it's a bad example but the point is that just because it's called the Second Battle of Mombasa does not mean it could not be the umbrella that all combat in East Africa falls under--MCDBBlits 03:22, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Uprising Does anyone think that this battle may be included, in some fashion, in the Uprisisng comics, maybe in issue 3 or 4? A Monument to All Your Sins 13:08, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Just out of spite maybe it not Master chief and an other Spartan II Yeah it a theory but at least it something --KDP3 02:39, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Only the photographer said Spartan 117... But... he could have just presumed it was as chief was on earth shortly before... Could be one of the other guys or even Grey Team. :Also... Master Chief could also have been a misunderstanding by Jake Courage... Or... maybe one of the other SPARTAN IIs made it to this rank... And... if the second class WAS a Class of SPARTAN IIs instead of IIIs (wchich is what SPARTAN II pages say)... huh? possible.Forerunner 17:29, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd say that it's entirely possible that the Spartan here isn't John-117 but a Spartan who has the same rank and that the battle actually took place in or around Voi or quite possibly in another region of Kenya. :I'd also be inclined to say that this issue may never be resolved. Nohomers48 09:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Dead chief The infobox pic shows a dead Master chief holded by a brute chieftain. I suggest it to change it with something else. *He's not dead in that picture. FishType1 11:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Keep it clean Since the trailer is taking place in Mombasa during the first and second battle of Earth so the possibility of this battle happening increasing for me--66.229.17.181 16:38, 25 September 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, perhaps ''Halo 3: ODST will expand this battle.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 15:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Halo 3: ODST takes place during the events of halo 2 while master chief was at delta halo. 21:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Non Canon Because this battle is non canon (becuase master chief never participated in a 2nd battle of new mombasa. after he landed back on earth, he fought thru the african jungle, the level Sierra 117, then the battle of Crow's Nest), I think that it should emphasize that by stating that "the battle is non-canon" in the opening part of the article 21:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Canon Status Can this battle even be considered canon? It was a part of the Believe campaign, whose canonicity is ambiguous at best. Several parts of it contradict facts set up by, for example, Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST, as well as the dates given in This Bungie.net entry. In fact, most content here related to the time between H2 and H3 is based off the Believe campaign, which blatantly contradicts newer, set up facts. So. To avoid confusion, I vote this page, as well as most Believe-related stuff here should be marked with the Non-canon template. Even though never officially confirmed as being non-canon, it has became obvious it doesn't fit in with the established canon. As always, the games override everything else. And Believe was just a marketing campaign by Microsoft. --Jugus 09:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Halo Encyclopedia I don't have said Encyclopedia, however i have heard that there are elements of Believe cited in the encyclopedia. Does this then pave the way for this article to become canon? It has been suggested above that it could be another Spartan in the battle, Maria perhaps? Think Troy, when Achilles cousin runs out in his armour: I'm pretty sure most people can't tell spartans apart and if it helped their fighting spirits a spartan, Maria, wouldn't stop to correct them. Real history has misrepresentations/mythology of events. This could be the ONI doctored version as the article itself suggests. I know this could border on fan-fiction, us trying to make it fit, but if it is in a canon source and there are peices that fit fairly easily with a little conjecture, why not? Classius 23:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC)